Interview with the Master
by Cory Holmes
Summary: A news reporter gets the opportunity of a lifetime: the first and only interview granted by Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master
1. Preparations

Interview with the Master 

By Cory Holmes (drgn.fire@home.com) 

All characters, situations, places, and other things like that belong to George Lucas. No infringment intended. 

It was early in the morning when I got the call from my editor. My proposal was reviewed and accepted, by all parties. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. To the best of my knowledge, and I'd checked the background of this story before proposing it, the head of the Jedi Order had refused all invitations at interviews, even before his marriage to Mara Jade. 

But for some reason, he'd accepted this one, with little or no prodding from any of the markers that I thought I'd have to call in to get this. I knew that this interview would make or break my career in journalism. I know I've done some other big stories, but none at all would even begin to compare with this one. None of my other stories were about a hero of the Rebellion. They weren't about the man who single-handedly took down Darth Vader and the Emperor, effectively ending the Empire as a major threat, and paving the way for the New Republic to come into being. They weren't about the lone Knight who took it upon himself too not only defend the galaxy from harm, but also to rebuild the Order of the Jedi from the ground up. 

When I got in contact with the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV to get my schedule for my visit and interviews, I spoke with the Jedi Knight Kam Solusar, Master Skywalker's second-in-command at the Academy, though that is most certainly not his title. I would later discover that he and his wife, Tionne, administrated the Academy.  

It was explained to me that I would not only be doing an examination and interview with the Master, but it would also be about the Academy and Jedi training there. When I complained that that wasn't my proposal, that all I wanted an audience with the Master himself, Jedi Solusar informed me that this was a condition on the interview set down by Master Skywalker himself.  

Then I took it before my editor, trying to get her to change it. She told me, in terms that can't be repeated here, that I would take the condition and get the story. She then reminded me that no one else had managed to secure even the interest of the Master for any sort of interview before, and if my complaints were to blow it even before it had a chance to get started... 

Calling on Jedi Solusar for a second time, this time groveling in all the correct places to please my editor and to hopefully rescue the project before it was shot down in so many different ways. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the Jedi had no hard feelings towards me, and that my stay there was still on. I had originally thought that I would only be there for a few hours, a day at the most. But when I was told of all that was going to be shown to me for my report, I hastily informed him that I couldn't possibly squeeze all that into one day. He looked at me oddly before telling me that my visit was going to be for a week, not just one day, and that I would have plenty of time to get all my material. For what was the first time, and most definitely not the last, I wondered about the wisdom of taking this assignment. 

I was then told that I would be able to ask any question I wanted, of any of the trainees currently present, as well as the teaching staff, within certain limits. Those limits being that I was to leave questions about the content of the training and the methods of instruction strictly alone, and I could accept that. I was also to ask anyone before questioning them, which was also understandable. When I was agreeing to this, another idea suddenly struck me. It must have shown on my face, because the Jedi before me suddenly asked me what I was thinking about. I took a deep breath, prayed to whatever gods and higher powers were watching over me that day, and asked if, during my stay, I could have a word with Mara Jade Skywalker, the Master's wife. 

Alone. 

While the other man only stared at me, I suddenly got nervous and launched into my reasoning why I should be allowed to do that. When the Jedi got a far away look on his face, like he was reading something over my shoulder, I got very nervous. I knew that my job was now riding on this, and I may have just blown it with that one question. I was about to ask, or beg, whichever it took, if I could take that idea back when he suddenly agreed with me, saying that she wouldn't mind it all.  

At first I thought that he was playing me, only trying to sooth my feelings, when it occurred to me that he never spoke to the Master's wife, not in person, and didn't put me on hold to ask her on another line. It took a few moments for my brain to catch up to what my eyes were showing me. Then I asked if the Master had no problems with that portion of the interview, and the Jedi chuckled at me. 

"Mistress Skywalker is her own woman. If she wants to do this interview, nothing would stop her. Not that the Master would ever try, mind you." I asked him why. If this interview was as important as it was appeared to be, why wouldn't he object if he thought it a poor idea? "Would you want to get in her way?" was the response. I mentally reviewed all I'd heard about Mara Jade, both before she married Master Skywalker and after.  

I said no, very quickly. 

The rest of the call went very smoothly, my trip was planned out, to the satisfaction of both parties, and the proper arrangements made. 

Both the night before and during the trip to Yavin IV, I had much difficulty sleeping. Actually, it was rather difficult to do anything save wonder about what I was going to be shown by the Master of the Jedi. 


	2. First impressions

When my transport landed on the large field by the Great Massassi Temple that served as the main training center of the Jedi Order, the first thing that struck me was sheer life of the place. Having spent most of my life on Coruscant, save for those few times I went on assignment that took me elsewhere, I was accustomed to being surrounded by technology and people. But on that lone moon, there was neither technology nor people, at least not enough to dull out what the world decided we should see, hear, smell, and feel. 

Waiting at the bottom of the ramp, was Kam Solusar. I was expecting to be met by the Master himself, for some odd reason. Then I was kicking myself for even thinking that he would be here, to meet me, just another person in this enormous galaxy that he dealt in. My private recriminations must have shown on my face, because the Jedi before me explained that the Master was suddenly and inexplicably called away on business, and would be unavailable for some time. And then he assured me that, no, nothing had shown on my face. 

I went numb at that revelation, and I can only imagine the look of horror that must have spread itself over my face. He then got a wry look on his face and told me that all the trainees had been instructed to shut off their Force senses during my stay, so they wouldn't intrude on my privacy, just like I wasn't going to do to them. I told him that that sounded like something difficult to try; that after all the time and effort they'd put into sensing those things and now told to not do it... 

Jedi Solusar then said to me, "Master Skywalker's first and last lesson is 'Do or do not. There is no try.' And it's one that he drills into each and every trainee, from their first lesson to their last day here." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, wondering how a single lesson can be taught twice. I mean, if you've been taught it before, how can you be taught it again? The Jedi looked at me and smiled. 

"That's what I've been asking myself ever since he trained me," was the response he gave. I was about to ask him some more when he gestured at my bags, and they lifted off the ground of their own accord. "Come," he said, turning to one side, "let me show you to your room." I admit, it was more than a little disturbing to see such power used so trivially, and I said as much. "It serves to keep in practice, as well as making our journey a little easier on both of us." 

When I asked where I'd be staying, I was informed that I was given a room on the same level as the trainees' rooms as well as the mess hall. Along the trip, I was given a general description of the Great Temple, and its various levels and their uses. He also pointed out all the uses of the other, lesser temples that surrounded the large one. I inquired as to where the Master kept his chambers. 

"Apartment," the Jedi corrected. "They're not his chambers, it's their apartment. Even before he got married to Mara Jade, he did not like them called his chambers, but he tolerated it. Then he got married, and she asked that they not be called that. When we asked her why, she said that we weren't at some court, and that the Master wasn't some god or king. He was just a teacher, and a Jedi." 

I asked why that wasn't enough. This was the man who is responsible for a great amount of the peace that exists today, no matter how indirect his help was. I was told that that question would be better asked of the Master's wife. 

When we finally rounded the corner of the temple, and started into it, I caught a sight that I would've missed if I hadn't turned my head to speak with the Jedi Knight. My words caught in my throat when I saw fifteen or twenty trainees in an open field, all in their early teens or younger, I figured, all moving in perfect unison. They were crouched over, on both feet, and were slowly moving upwards. They reached the apex of their movement, and they started to lift their knee up to their chest. They then started to stretch their leg outwards, at right angles to their bodies. All of these movements were done so slowly that I could almost feel my own muscles aching. 

I think I stared for a few minutes in stunned silence, just watching them go through it. It was only a short routine, and they repeated it several times, each time slower than the one before it. I wondered how they all managed to do it while staying perfectly synchronized, and I asked the Jedi beside me. 

"The movements themselves are a matter of simple training. As you have guessed, staying in time with the others in the group is the hard part. They do it, partly by staying aware of their surroundings, and partly through sensing each other in the Force. It is no simple matter, I assure you," he answered, a hint of humour entering his voice. Next I asked him why they were doing it. It seemed so... odd for Jedi to be doing something like that. 

"It was an idea that Master Skywalker has been contemplating for some time, even before his first group of trainees, including myself. It was at Corran Horn's suggestion, and my agreement, that we started teaching hand-to-hand combat to the apprentices. But the Master was somewhat... dissatisfied with what we taught. So, from that day on, he refined, redirected, and redesigned it into something that he thought was acceptable for his Jedi to learn." I thought that was a little... egotistical, and said as much, though in much more politically correct terms. 

"It might seem like that to some, I admit, but look at it from his point of view. He was trying to do something that hadn't been done before, trying to train several Jedi at once. Even though most of the old ways and teachings passed away with his teacher, Master Skywalker still heard some stories about the old ways, in between the exhausting work-outs. According to Master Yoda," here I noted that while his voice was still polite, it didn't have the same reverence that it usually held when Jedi Solusar was talking about his own instructor, "it was always a one-on-one instruction. One master taught one student, and no more. He was trying to teach half a dozen of us, on his first try, no less! I think he was busier than the whole lot of us, combined. Not only was he teaching us, he was teaching himself on how to be a teacher, and he was keeping up with his own studies and explorations of the Force." 

I decided to give voice to some of my dumber thoughts. I asked him what was so hard about teaching a Jedi. I mean, you move stones, swing a lightsaber, and sense thoughts, right?  What can be so hard about that? Of all the answers I was expecting, having the Jedi Knight throw his head back and laugh was not one of them. 

"It is much, much harder than that. First you must get the basic ideas into the students' heads, then you must make them believe. And, trust me on this, it is much harder to believe in the Force than it sounds. When you train to become a Jedi, you must unlearn all you have learned previously and just accept what is. But, to answer your first question, the reason why the Master did it is because one of the most cardinal and immutable rules is that a Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense; never attack. What we were teaching each other were techniques that imposed attack and deception as main weapons." 

In that light, it was much easier to understand why he'd changed the hand fighting, but not why he included at all. I was then told to ask the Master that, as only he could answer it. I took one final gaze at the students, now moving so slowly as to seem to be standing still, shook my head at the whole spectacle, and continued on to my room with Jedi Solusar's narration resuming during our walk. 

The rest of the morning was spent getting me settled into my room, and giving me a tour of the temple, so I wouldn't get lost very often. When I argued that I wouldn't at all, the Jedi informed me that he was still finding himself in places where he didn't want to be. He then left me, saying that if I needed anything, he would either be with the students, or they would know where to find him. 

When I started down towards the mess hall for lunch, I noticed something about the students. The ones that I saw earlier were the study of determination, their faces showing nothing but the desire to succeed in their tasks. I'd wondered if they were always like that, calm and always in control of their emotions. The lunch break dispelled that idea as quickly as some of my others had earlier in the day. The lunchroom was noisy, crowded, and in general, a regular eating establishment. And then all eyes turned to me, like I was something special. Now I knew how those few Jedi Knights that were out in the galaxy felt when they entered into a similar situation. Then someone coughed and the spell was broken. In a flash, all the voices and banging resumed, like it'd never stopped. 

I paused to resume breathing. 

Picking up a tray, I got in line with the other trainees who were still getting their own meals. Looking down the line, which wasn't hard considering I was the tallest in the room, I could see that other students were working behind the counter, spooning out the various parts of lunch. I asked the teen ahead of me why. 

"Master Skywalker has us grow, prepare, and distribute our own food," she answered me. She saw the look of confusion on my face, because she started talking again. "An exercise in humility, he calls it. Besides, it serves to reinforce the idea that we depend on each other. Or," she said, an impish look spreading itself over her features, "at least our taste buds do." I laughed and she started to explain the whole process to me. I found it odd that each morning a small group of students would be assigned to the kitchen, and they would spend all day in there, cooking and serving and cleaning up afterwards. For the duration of that day, they were excused from all exercises and other functions, unless special circumstances dictated otherwise. How they prepared the meals and who got which duties was left up to them, but when mealtime came, they'd better have to meals ready to feed all the mouths. 

"Or they'll have to face the rest of us," the girl said. "And, as you can see, it can get rather rowdy here at the meals. We spend a lot of time doing so many different exercises, both mental and physical, so we're usually quite hungry when the food's supposed to be here." 

As we were talking, the line was steadily progressing towards the servers, and I got a good look at the food. It looked to be some sort of stew, with some bread and salad on the side. It actually look rather good, which, judging by the sighs and other complimentary noises coming from in front and behind me, was a welcome change. For a few moments, I tried to put myself into the place of the students making the food. Only having a few hours to clean, prepare, serve, and clean up between meals, I decided, was not a fun way to spend my days. 

Looking around, I saw Kam Solusar and his wife, Tionne, standing in line with the rest of the students, engaged in light conversation with those surrounding them. Tionne said something, and the entire group around dissolved into laughter. With my mind so filled of the stories of how Jedi are able to control their emotions to the point of apparently not having them, I had feared that lunch would be a solemn, sober time. I was quite relieved to be wrong. 

Then Tionne's head snapped up, saw me watching her, shook her head, and waved a hand around the room, indicating that I should mingle, and not wait for her and her husband. I nodded, and set off in search of some meal companions. Allowing my eyes to dart around the large room for a while, I finally settled on a table that seemed to be composed entirely of older teens. When I got closer, I could hear snippets of their conversation. They were talking about some of their classes, and I couldn't believe that they were taking things like galactic history, history of the major worlds, diplomacy, piloting of ships, mechanics, survival, cooking, naturally enough, and other courses like that. 

When I got close to them, one of them looked at me, and I asked if I could join them. The looked amongst themselves for a short while, nodded their heads, and shuffled around, making room for me. I asked them why they had classes like the ones they were discussing. 

"Because Jedi are often called into arbitration of disputes, we need to know how to settle them. When we asked why he'd originally made room for those courses in his Academy, Master Skywalker told us a story about how he'd been asked to settle a small dispute between a Rodan and a Barabel. He found that while he had no official standing in the security force there, all the people in the bar trusted him and his judgment enough that whatever he said would be used. He had no training in this area, and had to improvise along the way. It turned out not that badly, but only because several other factors helped him out. When he got around to making this Academy, he made absolutely certain that no one else would have to take a chance like that. He's even managed to arrange for his sister, High Counselor Organa Solo, to spend some time here each semester, lecturing on diplomacy, both on large scales and small." 

Which makes perfect sense, I suppose. I mean, the Jedi have to learn how to do that somehow and why not here? Then I saw the teens at my table looking around to room, for something or someone. I asked what she was looking for. 

"Master Skywalker. He usually eats lunch down here with his wife," a girl said, still looking. It amazed me that Luke Skywalker, living legend, would actually eat lunch down here, with the rest of the Jedi. But, once again, I kicked myself. These were his students, and he probably wanted to make a good impression on them. I told them about the business that'd called him away, and started asking them more questions. I found that most of them had started training to be Jedi when they were young, around ten or so. I also found out that, contrary to popular belief, they aren't shuttered away from life and their families while here. They were free to call their families at any point during their free time. They had a small room set up to receive some entertainment, though that was more for the children than the senior apprentices. 

As time went on, and our conversations wandered from one topic to the next, I was reminded of my own time in university. It was like every other I'd been to or seen. The only difference was this one was extremely special in the fact that it was the only one of its kind; the only one that taught the ethereal skills of the Jedi. All in all, I think it was an enjoyable lunch. 

Walking over to where the other students were putting their trays, I caught a face that I'd seen behind the counter before. He was looking at the stack to trays and plates and cutlery, with a look of complete disgust working its way across his features. He looked up at me and said, "It's almost enough to make you want to be doing the exercises." Seeing the amount of work that was greeting him, I couldn't agree more. 

Wandering over to where Administrator Tionne was sitting, I asked if I might have some of her time. She looked up at me, thought about it for a few moments, and told me that she was busy for the next little while, but could talk to me in an hour or so. So I spent the hour just wandering around, exploring the Great Temple on my own. I saw large rooms with mats on them, training rooms apparently. Other rooms with desks and tables in them, classrooms, I supposed. It turned out that Jedi Solusar was right, it was possible to get lost in that massive design of stone and workmanship. 

But I stopped exploring when the hour was up, and I went to see Tionne Solusar, more questions frothing at the front of my mind. A passing student directed me to her office. I had no idea what I was going to see there, but none of my expectations prepared me for the reality of her office. A large desk dominated the tiny room, though there was room for a small couch on the far wall. I noticed that there were objects in her office. A picture of her husband was on her desk. A display off to one side. A wall chrono. A calendar on the wall, with many of the days having red writing scribbled on them. A regular office, from what I could see. 

We shook hands, sat down, and got to the questions. 

_Q: How hard is it to run an academy like this? _

_TS: No harder than running any other university, I imagine. _

_Q: You imagine? _

_TS: I've never done this before, to tell you the truth. I came here when Master Skywalker had called for his first group of students, and I just stayed on. He picked me to run the academy when he had other things to do. I do it jointly with my husband, Kam. _

_Q: Why did he pick you? _

_TS: I don't know. I suppose it might have something to do with the fact that I wanted nothing more than to be a Jedi. But I wasn't sensitive enough to the Force to be one, in the usual sense. _

_Q: What do you mean, usual sense? _

_TS: My limited sensitivity to the Force wasn't enough to allow me to go around the galaxy, helping people. But it was enough so that I was more than prepared to do this. So I became a Jedi historian of sorts. I spent all my time digging through legends and things like that. _

_Q: So you're not a Jedi? _

_TS: I am, although my talents lie more in the administrative areas than the ones normally associated with Jedi._

_Q: What exactly do you do? _

_TS: I coordinate all the major functions and external workings of the Academy. I report on the status of the trainees to the New Republic on the occasion that they ask. I arrange for the funds that allow this praxeum to run. I arrange for the families of the students to come by, during the breaks and such. _

_Q: And what does your husband do? _

_TS: He actually does the teaching end of things. He implements the curriculum that the Master has created, and inducts any changes he might make to it. _

_Q: So Master Skywalker doesn't actually teach? _

_TS: Not full time. Not any longer. Though he does take some of the harder lessons and personally instructs on those. He also personally instructs the first few lessons to each new class, usually spending a week or so with them before leaving them to the rest of us. But he leaves the teaching up to us, for the most part. _

That intrigued me. Luke Skywalker was the head of the Order, the Jedi that all are learning from, and he doesn't teach full time? 

_Q: Why doesn't he teach? _

_TS: (small smile) Well, I suppose the fact that he's married might have something to do with it. But that's not everything. Up until a few years ago, he was under the opinion that he had to save the galaxy himself, that he was the only one who could take on the really big problems. Add to that trying to run this place, lead the Order and the new Knights that graduate every year... Well, you get my point. _

_Q: And now? _

_TS: Now? For some reason, and I think we all have Mistress Skywalker to thank for this, he's actually slowed down on all his work. He let's Kam and myself do most of the work at this Academy. Before I never knew just how... administrative it was running this place. He's stopped teaching full time, as I told you, and he's started to devote his energies to his family and to his explorations of the Force.  But that's not all.  Now we finally some Jedi Knights in the galaxy.  Knights that need a master, someone they can ask for help or guidance.  Master Skywalker has again taken on that role._

I admit, when it was put in that light, it was easy to understand why he'd stopped teaching full time. 

_Q: But you said that he still does some teaching? _

_TS: Yes. He teaches some of the harder lessons, which I cannot tell you about, and the beginning of the new classes. I think the students find him more intimidating than some of the other teachers, simply because of who he is and the fact that he is the only master here- _

_Q: Wait a moment. The only master? _

_TS: Yes. None other than he has the rank of Jedi Master. That's why, when you actually see some of the students training, you won't hear them call their teacher by "Master". Only he has that rank and responsibility. _

_Q: What do you mean, "responsibility"? _

_TS: He is the one who is responsible for all the Knights that leave this Academy as well as those who stay behind. Those that teach here are like myself, Knights in the respect that they have been granted the title, but felt it their duty to come back and teach the next generation of Jedi. But he is the only Master, and he is the one that all look to for guidance and help. _

So, one more thing to add to his list of accomplishments, I guessed. Hero of the Rebellion, Head of the Jedi Order, husband of Mara Jade, and sole Jedi Master. I was beginning to wonder what he'd be like when I finally met him. From all that I was hearing, he was even more enigmatical that I first thought or the rumors made him to be. 

_Q: What do your students do besides train? I mean, they must have some time off. _

_TS: They talk with their families, play with their friends here at the Academy, do their homework; things like that. One of Master Skywalker's most adamant positions about this Academy is that everyone here must have some life. Especially the children. That's why we have those entertainment centres and play rooms. Even though they have the ability to use the Force, even though they are going to be Jedi Knights, even though they are going to be protectors of the galaxy, at the moment they're only children, and they must be allowed to be children. They will have a childhood while here, I assure you of that. _

_Q: But, from what I hear, the Jedi of the Old Republic were identified and their training was started before they were even six months old. _

_TS: Yes, but we are not the Jedi of old. We are the new, of which Master Skywalker is the first. Even though we search for the old ways and artifacts of that time, there are some things that should and have been relegated to the past. And, I must say, I support his position on that matter with all my heart. And not just because he's the head of the Order, but also because I believe that it's right. _

With this latest discussion, I took my leave of the Administrator, not envying her position one bit. Not only trying to keep the Academy running smoothly, but to also have to answer to Luke Skywalker about the status of this branch of the Order of the Jedi, his life's work. 

I spent the rest of the day wandering around the Academy grounds, looking at all the marvels there, wondering if, as I thought, there couldn't be a better place for the Jedi, even if it was built for them. 

The next few days were spent watching the Jedi train, both using their Force skills and other classes. I was actually given a chance to sit in on some of their other classes, the ones about the history of the Galaxy, including the Old Republic and the Empire, both before the Battle of Endor and after. They didn't play fast and loose with the truth. Yes, the Empire was evil and oppressive, but it also had some measure of stability. It was only at the behest of the Emperor that it became the machine of evil that it did. 

I was allowed to watch some of their training classes. It was rather odd watching the little kids doing throws on the adult instructors. I saw Jedi Solusar standing off to one side, watching the mock duels. First in order was the hand to hand combat that I'd witnessed part of earlier. This time, it wasn't patterns or practice, but real, actual fights between the apprentices. They would walk toward each other and grab their opponents lapels. They would then try to throw each other, or try to get a joint lock on their opponent. And, though it was fighting, there was never a higher concern than that for their opponent. Once the throw or lock was completed, the pressure was immediately taken off and they got up and did the whole thing again. 

As the day went on, I saw the youngest children do simple moves and throws. Then came the more advanced students working on difficult throws and even mixing some of their Force skills into the simpler ones. As time went on, the younger students left, their training completed for the day. And then, at the end of the day, when only the senior most trainees remained, I saw Kam Solusar open a wood panel that'd been off to one side, and take out some lengths of the local wood, looking everything like wooden lightsabers. Then the students took them and paired off, making practice cuts and parries, getting used to using such archaic means of combat, in this day and age of blasters and turbolasers. The practice went on for hours, and I could see the sweat developing on their skin as time wore on. 

And then, when it was well into the night, Jedi Solusar clapped his hands together once, and all the remaining students immediately stopped what they were doing, and lined up before him, on their knees, and waited. He stared at the line, going from oldest apprentice to the youngest, and gestured at the oldest, who instantly got to her feet, moved before the Knight, and bowed deeply. 

The Jedi reached behind and picked up something and then handed it to the trainee. It was the hilt of a lightsaber. The apprentice looked at it carefully, as if she was afraid of it. Kam Solusar then reached to his waist, and drew his own saber. He ignited it, and told the student to do the same. And together, they slowly squatted down, their sabers held out at right angles from their waists. They straightened, and very slowly Jedi Solusar extended his blade in an overhead chop at the student's head. She parried, just as slow, and was even slower on her return of the same move. 

For close to an hour, the two Jedi practiced the basic moves of lightsaber combat, slowly so not to harm either person. Then they stopped, squatted again, stood up, and closed down their blades at the same time. The instructor then clapped his hands again, and the whole row of students got up off their knees and slowly made their way out of the room, looking pained all over. No, I did not envy any of them. 

I also watched the students work on telekinesis, enhanced senses and muscles, and other things of the like. But then I was told that Mara Jade Skywalker was available for the interview I'd requested. And, also as I'd requested, she would be alone, without the Master. When we met in one of the converted rooms, the first thing I noticed about her was they way her eyes flicked over everything in the room, myself included, watching for anything that might be out of place, I supposed. We shook hands, and sat down. 

_Q: Thank you for your time, Mistress Skywalker- _

_MJS: Mara. My name is Mara. Please call me that. I get enough of that 'Mistress Skywalker' stuff as it is. _

Judging by the tone of her voice, which promised nothing but trouble if I pressed the issue, I took her advice and changed tracks. 

_Q: Are you a Jedi?_

_MJS: Yes, now. I wasn't for the longest time, having some Force skills, but not enough to be granted the title of Knight. _

_Q: When were you Knighted? _

_MJS: Just before I married Luke. _

_Q: Speaking of which, when you got married, you decided to keep your maiden name, in part. _

_MJS: I knew that already. _

_Q: Well, yes, but I was wondering why. _

_MJS: Because while I'd changed enough to fall in love with and marry Luke, I wanted everyone, including him, be sure that I haven't forgotten who and what I was. _

_Q: What do you mean, "changed"? _

_MJS: (short laugh) Would you believe that the first thing I wanted to do when I met him was kill him? I wanted that more than any thing in this galaxy. It'd pretty hard to go from that to loving him, don't you think? _

I recalled that this woman before me used to the Emperor's Hand, his personal agent and assassin. It's no wonder that she wanted to kill Master Skywalker. 

_Q: I imagine. When did you decide that you loved him, or wanted to marry him? _

_MJS: That's a little personal, don't you think? _

_Q: Yes, I suppose so, but you must admit that it's a reasonable question, given what you just told me._

I sent another silent prayer to whatever powers that be that she wouldn't attack me or take extreme exception to what I just said, and then tell the Master, and…. 

_MJS: I guess so, yes. We were fighting some droids in a mission to the Outer Rim and we got very close, he and I. It was at that point that I knew I wanted to marry him. _

_Q: What do you mean, close? _

_MJS: During that fight, we somehow… merged, is the term, I'd guess. You know that people have all sorts of mental shields? We do. All of us do, and it's those shields that keep us from reading each other's thoughts. Jedi simply have more and heavier shielding than that as well as the ability to bypass those shields.  Well, during that fight, all those walls between Luke and myself fell away. It was as if all the barriers between us had been bundled up and thrown away. I had his entire life laid out in front of me, all his memories, his hopes, his dreams, his ideas for the Jedi; all of it. And I knew he could see the same from me. It was... nice. At that time, I could've told you what he had for breakfast three weeks beforehand. _

I'd never known that that was possible. To think that she could see all of that in him... no wonder they fell in love so quickly after that. 

_Q: So, when did you fall in love with him? _

_MJS: Oh, I fell for him years before that. It just took me until then to realize it, and even longer to admit it. _

_Q So you are pleased with your marriage? _

_MJS: (grins) Very. _

I tried not to read anything more into her smile than the obvious. 

_Q: What's been the hardest thing about being married to Master Skywalker? _

_MJS: The hardest thing? Trying to get Skywalker to actually look after himself. _

Though I was appalled by her apparent lack of respect for the Master, I pressed onward. 

_Q: What do you mean, look after himself? _

_MJS: That farm boy never uses his head when it comes to his own safety. He thinks that he has to save the galaxy all by himself, and he doesn't care what he has to give up to do it. At least, that's how he used to think. Now... I don't know. He might be changing. I can only hope. _

_Q: I know this might be bordering on the rude and insensitive, but why are you so disrespectful to him? I mean, you speak of him like he's just anyone. _

_MJS: To me, he is. To me, he's not some omnipotent being, or god. He's just a man. Well, actually, he's the only man that I've loved, and the only one I've married. _

_Q: What about the stories about you and Lando Calrissian? _

_MJS: Don't believe everything you hear. _

_Q: What do you mean? _

_MJS: That's a little too personal. Let's move on to something else. _

_Q: What's the hardest thing about being married to a Jedi, whomever he is? _

_MJS: Sneaking up on him, and keeping something from him. _

I could guess about the former, but the latter intrigued me. 

_Q: Why would you want to keep something from him? _

_MJS: Surprises, privacy, (smiles) and just to keep him guessing. You see, it's even harder in my case because, like I told you, at one point all the mental walls between us broke down. Ever since then, they've come back, but not nearly as strong. There's still a part of me in his head, and part of him in mine. He's always... a comfortable presence in the back of my mind. Now, I have difficulty blocking him out instead of letting him in. _

_Q: Why would you want to block him out? _

_MJS: I already told you why. Surprises, privacy, and just to keep him guessing. Though there are times where I just want to be myself, Mara Jade. _

_Q: Understandable. Why did it take you so long to complete your training? _

_MJS: (sighing) I've been asking myself that ever since I was Knighted. I mean, I know I was busy with the Smuggler's Alliance and working for Talon Karrde, but somehow it seems a pale excuse for not getting it done sooner. I knew that I didn't like this Academy, or at least, I didn't like the thought of going through it. But I knew that if I'd asked, he would've taught me personally, like they used to do in the old Order. (Shrugs slightly) I don't know why I didn't ask. _

_Q: What do you plan for your immediate future? _

_MJS: Stay happily married, help Luke to save the galaxy from itself who knows how many times, play referee between Solo and Leia while trying to help them keep track of their kids. (shrugs) The usual stuff, in other words. _

_Q: Oh. What do you do? _

_MJS: What do you mean? _

_Q: I mean, I've been told be people around here that Master Skywalker doesn't teach full-time any longer, but he does still teach. What do you do? _

_MJS: I help him teach, occasionally. I take the students out on their exercises, fill in for him when he's gone or unavailable, play hostess whenever we get picked to host those idiotic social irritations, and I still have a lot to learn and study. Luke and I work on that privately, and we've come with some rather interesting lightsaber techniques. _

_Q: Fill in for him? I thought Administrator Tionne and Jedi Solusar ran this Academy. _

_MJS: Tionne and Kam run this Academy, but not the Order itself. That's still Luke's department, and believe me, it's not as easy as it looks. _

_Q: Why? What can be so hard about running this Order? It seems simple enough- _

_MJS: (interrupting, voice cold) Don't even finish that thought. You have no idea of the sort of pressures he's under. Every Knight we have looks to him for guidance when they can't see the solution themselves; they all look to him for leadership. Every time something happens to the galaxy that they can't handle themselves, the people call Luke and not the nearest Jedi available. Why? Because he's a hero of the Rebellion, Jedi Master, and all that other stuff, and he goes and helps them. No matter what else he has to do, no matter what other responsibilities he may have at the moment. Even though he does take the Jedi nearest to the trouble spot, he still goes himself to fix it. Make it better somehow. And you know what makes me sick? The fact that everyone in this galaxy expects miracles from him. He's not a miracle worker! He's just a man. But somehow he rises to the occasion and serves up these miracles each and every time. So, I ask you, what happens when the miracle doesn't come?  _

I had no answer for that, which turned out all right, because she didn't wait for one. 

_MJS: I'll tell you what. The people will stop trying. 'If the great Jedi Master can't do it, why should we even try?' is what they'll think. And I tell you; he won't survive making that mistake. He's not the type to leave the job half done. If he fails in something, it won't because he didn't try hard enough, it will be because something killed him.  _

_Q: But he can't die! He's been through so many different life-ending situations already. He's not only too important to die, being the only Jedi Master, but he's a hero of the Rebellion and a Jedi. He won't allow himself to die, he has too much to do! _

_MJS: (getting angry) You understand nothing. He'd gladly lay down his life for a single person, no matter who they are. Prince or beggar, diplomat or gambler, drunkard or dancer, employer or worker, husband or wife, adult or child, human or non; it doesn't matter to him! This man has borne the weight of an entire galaxy on his shoulders and has never, _ever_ asked for anything in return! _

The speech was almost as disconcerting as the tone of her voice. I could hear the censure in it, but only directed towards myself. Absolutely none of it was directed towards her husband, though I could see how those actions might put a strain on his relationship with her. I took several moments, both to collect my thoughts and to let her cool down. 

_Q: Do you go with him on these missions? _

_MJS: You think I'd let him place his life on the line alone? Let me tell you something, if anyone's going to kill him, it's going to be me. And I don't plan on killing him at all. So, if anyone even tries to hurt him, they'll have to deal with me. And I'm nowhere near as lenient as he is. Not by far.  _

If I thought her earlier smile was suggestive, this one was ice cold. I pity whoever angers this woman. A few moments passed while we both collected our thoughts. 

_Q: Earlier you said that you occasionally fill in for him, as head of the Order, when he's gone. How can you do that, if he's the only Master? _

_MJS: I told you about our link through the Force. I also told you about our merging. Because of those things I know almost everything he does, now. And I know he's just the same with my knowledge. So, to answer you question, I am more than knowledgeable enough to fill in for him. But only fill in. I don't have enough practical experience in the Force yet for anything other than that. _

_Q: Then why don't the two of you push to have the Jedi used in regular security forces? You must admit, they would be ideally suited to that job. _

_MJS: That would be like using a Death Star to dig up a green root. It's not our job to police the people; it's to help those who cannot help themselves. _

While I sat there, thinking of my next question, the woman before me got a far away look on her face, like she was reading something over my shoulder. She suddenly stood up, a weary look coming over her face. "I have to call this meeting short. There's now something that demands my attention," she said, and stood up without waiting for any comment from me. She started toward the door, when she paused, cocked her head to one side, and then eventually turned back to me. "Do you want to come with me? This involves the students, and may prove good for your article." I got the feeling that she wasn't enthusiastic about my going with her, but I nodded eagerly anyway. 

We started out the door, and she was one step shy of stalking to her destination. I vaguely recognized our direction: she was leading us back to the training rooms. We got there in a hurry; no one was in our way because it was lunch time. When we got to the room, I saw an older student standing in the middle of the room, holding a lit lightsaber. He was grinning widely, and talking at the same time. 

"I issue an open challenge! I'll take anyone on!" Apparently he just learned some new technique in fighting with lightsabers. I saw Mistress Skywalker slowly reach to her own weapon, ready to accept that challenge, when another voice called across the room. 

"I accept that challenge." It was said with such calm that only a Jedi could say it. All heads turned to face the voice. I was expecting some tall, massive mountain of muscle to accept the duel, seeing as the student himself was heavily built. But all I saw was an average man, with hair the colour of sand and a slim build. It took me a moment to realize who I was looking at: Master Skywalker. 

Even though he wasn't physically impressive, there was something about him that simply commanded respect. His reputation and status had something to do with it, sure. But there was something... else. And I wasn't the only one who noticed. The smile slowly fell off the student's face as he realized just what he'd gotten himself into. 

"But... Master. I wasn't challenging you! I meant-" 

"What you meant was that you were challenging anyone who would take it. I accept. Defend yourself." With that the Master started walking towards the student, whose face was quickly cycling through outrage, disbelief, fear, and an attempt at calm. He raised his weapon in both hands, stretched out into solid-looking stance, and set his arms. 

By contrast, Master Skywalker simply continued walking towards him, with no visible weapon; perhaps he was trying to take the student by surprise? Suddenly unable to wait any longer, the student darted forward in a quick burst of speed, chopping down with his brilliant blade. The older man did nothing, didn't ignite his own blade, dive to the side, or move at all. Nothing. He didn't move until the last second, when he twisted to the side, just enough to avoid the blade by a hair's breadth. Trying to correct the mistake of missing, the student attempted a backhand attack. Again, the Master simply moved out of the way just enough to avoid being hit, but not enough to necessitate moving from his chosen spot of land. 

Time and again, every time the student tried to hit, Master Skywalker simply leaned back, ducked to one side or the other, or twitched his head just enough to miss the blade of energy. Even I could see the frustration building on the student's face, and he growled and lunged right at the Master, who suddenly sprang into motion. In a blur, he slid under the student's blade, around behind him, and clipped him in the back of the head with something. The student fell forward, and the Master revealed the weapon to be a... spoon? He'd hit the student with a spoon! 

Regaining his balance, the student also couldn't believe it. He charged forward again, this time determined to puncture his instructor. This time, Master Skywalker dodged under the blade, slid close to the student, thrust the spoon up into his opponent's armpit, and twisted. The student howled in pain and dropped the lightsaber. The blade automatically extinguished when it was released; a safety feature. While the student recoiled in pain, Master Skywalker twisted around and smacked the student in the back of the knee. The student dropped to the floor flat on his back. The Master dropped to his knee and brought the spoon down in a blur of motion to the student's head, stopping it just barely above the nose. It looked like it would've been extremely painful if it'd landed, possibly breaking the student's nose. 

The Master stayed still for a moment, before removing his own weapon and standing up. He looked over at me for a brief moment before shifting his gaze over to his wife. They locked gazes for a moment before he turned around and left the room. 

The student picked himself up off the floor, slowly, and I could see his shoulders were bowed, his face downcast. A much smaller man who was armed with a spoon of all things had just beaten him! I could feel my mouth working up and down, trying to formulate a coherent thought, when Mistress Skywalker interrupted. 

"That takes skill. Now you can see what a Jedi Master can do. Anyone can draw and use a lightsaber. Not everyone can fight without one." I wondered what sort of punishment would be levied against the brash youth. "He'll have more exercises added to his own schedule. He can now expect to spend about twice as much time working out than his peers." I blinked. That's it? But before I could ask the question, I was again interrupted. "Nothing more need be done. A much smaller person who didn't use a lightsaber, and isn't even breathing hard after all the exertion has already beaten him. The news of this, as well as his somewhat... caviler attitude will work its way down the grapevine, and soon it'll be all over the Academy. Nothing more need be done." 

I just stood speechless as she made her away from me. There was definitely more than met the eye where the Jedi are concerned. 


	3. The interview

The next afternoon, I was pacing inside a small anteroom to Master Skywalker's private office. Never in my life had I ever been as nervous as I was then. This was the whole point behind my assignment, and this would be the part that made or broke it; and my career with it, incidentally. I suppose some of my fright came from the sheer reputation of the man, as well as his link to other famous people; his sister and her family, General Antilles, Mon Mothma, Talon Karrde... the list could go on and on. In fact, I think a person would be hard-pressed to find a single being in this galaxy whose life had not been touched by Luke Skywalker in some way or another. 

Needless to say, my heart was racing, I was sweating just trying to think of what would happen to me if I started to act like a complete idiot in front of him. As interesting as this story was, this was the highlight of it. As one of my teachers taught me, babbling in front of the interviewee was never a good thing. It only served to lower their opinion of you and make them less apt to answer your questions in a straightforward and concise fashion; and that was something I couldn't afford at the moment.  

I looked up when my name was called, and saw a face that was known to the whole galaxy. In real life, Jacen Solo looked just like he did in the holopics, a clean, well-carried young man who has matured before the galaxy's eyes. "I'm here to escort you to Master Skywalker," he said by way of greeting. I betrayed my nervousness by scrambling to my feet in a less than controlled action. 

While we walked down the hallway, I whipped out my notes and started taking an interview with my young escort. 

_Q__: What's it like, learning under your uncle? _

_JS: What do you mean?_

_Q_: I mean, is learning under your Uncle, Master Skywalker, any different that learning under one of the other teachers? 

_JS: Of course it's different. Though he'd like to be totally impartial, he can't be. Myself, and my brother and sister, are his sister's children. There's no way he, or anyone for that matter, could turn his or her back on family like that. While he does put in a good showing, he still takes a family interest in our training. _

_Q_: Oh. What is it like, having a hero of the Rebellion and New Republic as a family member? 

_JS: Umm.... I don't think of him like that. What I'm saying is that I've known him as Uncle Luke all my life. It wasn't until later that I discovered just how famous he was, and when that happened it didn't change my perceptions of him. Actually, to be perfectly honest, when I learned of his status in our society, I was, at first, ecstatic. Around that time I also learned of my parents status as well, and for a while I was the happiest kid in the 'scraper. And then, as I watched him and my parents run around, trying to fix the galaxy by themselves I was worried. And when I was finally old enough to understand __why they were running around, I became... disillusioned with it. _

_Q_: Disillusioned? What do you mean? 

_JS:  I guess disappointed would be a better word._

_Q_:  Disappointed?

_JS:  Yes, disappointed.  Even more, now that he's married.  What I mean by that is now he's got over a hundred Jedi out in the galaxy and he's married, so he should be able to relax a bit, right?  Let some others take some the load off his shoulders.  And, ever so slightly, he has.  But there's just one little problem with that._

_Q_:  Problem?

_JS:  Yes.  A problem with the people of the New Republic.  (holding up his hand) With their perceptions of him, I should say.  Everyone in this galaxy, with the exception of his direct family and a few close friends, sees him as a great warrior.  But he's not, and he'll be the first one to tell you that.  Now that he's had a chance to relax, I get to see sides of him that I never could before.  I get to see other people behind his eyes.  A poet or a philosopher; a teacher; a husband, even!  But always his duties as __warrior swim up and snap whatever chance he has at that other life away from him!_

_JS:  That is what I meant by disappointed with the people._

When I opened my mouth to protest that view, he held up his hand.  "We've arrived.  Please make yourself comfortable, and Master Skywalker will be with you shortly."  He opened the door and stood aside.  The moment I walked into it, I was struck at how spartan the decorations were.  It took me a moment to realize that this wasn't a separate office, but a part of his cham- apartment- that had a desk added to it.  I turned to study the room in an attempt to slow my racing heart.

A splash of colour here, a piece of art there.  While there was no unifying theme or idea in the decorations they did succeed in passing on a sense of... conclusion.  Of completion.  I noticed a few items that probably held special meaning for the occupants.  A flight helmet.  A gaffi stick.  A framed picture of Yavin rising over the horizon.  And against all expectations, in a place of honour where all could see, was a twisted branch of wood.  It looked well used and smoothed by many years of use, but of what, I couldn't say.  When I turned around and saw the Master standing off to the side and watching me, I jumped nearly a meter!  While the soft smile on his face didn't bloom into a full-blown grin, as I expected it would, his eyes lit up.  It took me a moment to recover, but I was unable to keep the shaking out of my voice.

_Q_: Ma-ma-ma-master Skywalker?

_LS_: That's me, yes.  Glad to make your acquaintance (holds out hand).

_Q_: Tha-thank you for seeing me.

_LS:_ Thank you for coming by and writing your article about us.

I stood there for a few minutes trying, vainly, to steady my breathing and heart rate.  I finally processed the fact that he was still holding his hand out.  I belatedly took it, and then I felt a strange calm come over me.

_LS:_ I would suggest that you calm yourself, (smiles) but I somehow think that would be impossible.

_Q: _Yes, Master.

But I was already calming down.  Suddenly it felt no different than any other interview I'd ever done

_LS:_ shaking his head I've never gotten over people whom aren't my students calling me "Master".  But I suppose there has to be some title.

_Q_: It's no different than in the military; we call those superiors "General", so we call you "Master".

I was shocked, even though the words were coming out of my mouth.  What was I thinking?

_LS_:  True.  But it still takes me by surprise every now and then.

_Q_: Now I need to ask this, but on the first day I was here I saw some of your students working out in one of the fields.  They were doing some unarmed combat techniques, and Mister Solusar couldn't answer the question of why they were doing that.  He told me to ask you, so I am.  Why were they doing that?

_LS_: Because they might need to know how to defend themselves.

_Q_: I thought that's what they had lightsabers for?

_LS_: Not exactly.  The lightsaber is a tool that does an excellent job when it's used.  But there are times when a lightsaber can't be used, or even _shouldn't _be used.  Even without her weapon, a Jedi must always be prepared to defend those who cannot defend themselves.

_Q_: That's interesting.  My first reaction with having a lightsaber would be to use it for everything.

_LS_: And that opinion is far more common among my students than I would like.  As you saw yesterday, the… well… arrogance that comes with knowing how to use a lightsaber is a constant source of problems here.  Getting the students to understand that there is a time and place to use a lightsaber and a time and place when _not_ to use it is one of the harder lessons.

_Q_: I can imagine.  I saw how you handled that incident the other day.  I suppose that's one student who's just learned that lesson.

_LS_: (soft smile) He might've indeed.  And you needn't worry about him losing control like that as a Jedi Knight.  Before anyone's even considered for graduation from this academy, they're put through very rigorous tests and trials.  Not just to ensure they have the physical abilities to control the Force, but whether or no they have the mental toughness to take the tribulations of being a Jedi Knight.

_Q_: I imagine it's not easy being a Jedi Knight.  What's the hardest part?

_LS_: (wry smile) What part about it _isn't_ hard?  First there's the awesome responsibility to the people of the galaxy; the responsibility to use our powers and skills in their best interests, not our own.  Then there's the problem of unity.  Right now we have almost a hundred Jedi Knights out there, each with his or her own ideas about just how to administer justice.  And most of all, there's the temptations that all Jedi face, not just the Knights: the temptation of the Dark Side.

_Q_: There are a fair amount of difficulties there, yes.  But what do you mean by different ideas of justice?  Aren't you the Master they all learned from?

_LS_: I am.  But that doesn't mean that they all think the same why I do.  I've often likened teaching Jedi to my sister and the way she taught her children: You nurture them the best you can, you teach them all you know, you tell about your mistakes and how you overcame them.  Then you can only wait, hope, and pray that they don't screw up like you did.

_Q_: Have you ever considered a ruling body, or a formal chain of command to control those Jedi in the galaxy at large?

_LS_: (pauses) Innovative thought.  It had occurred to me to try to revert to the old style of teaching, one student to a teacher, but a formal chain of command?  That's a new one.  I'll have to seriously think about it.  Thank you for the idea.

I could feel my face warming.  To be thanked by the Jedi Master himself was a different sort of praise that I was used to, a different order of magnitude.  I saw his lips curve into a small smile, and I decided to switch tracks to avoid further embarrassment.

_Q_: Much has been said by outside sources about the Dark Side of the Force.  But very little information has been given to the common being about it, specifically.  The same thing with the Light Side, to think about it.  Can you please elaborate on what you meant by the temptations of the Dark Side?

_LS_: (long pause) As long as you understand that the Force is something that cannot be "explained".  It needs to be _experienced_, and any such explanations I give will be ambiguous at best.

_Q_: I suppose that will have to do.

_LS_: The Force is an energy field that surrounds all living things.  Life creates it and makes it grow, in fact.  It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it's what binds the galaxy together.  The Force is what allows Jedi to do what we do.  It can be harnessed and applied by those who have the ability to interface with and feel that energy field.  It can be used to increase healing, to increase the senses, to increase the reflexes or strength for a short period of time.  But those are the basic applications.  There are more advanced applications, such as telekinesis, telepathy, a sixth sense of sorts, and the famous "Jedi Mind Trick" to cloud other people's minds, to name a few.  But there are also some very extreme applications of the Force that only a few Jedi will ever unlock: visions of possible futures, the ability to absorb and dissipate massive amounts of energy, and large-scale telepathy and influence of minds.

_Q_: That's about the Light Side, yes.  (smiles) But I wouldn't call that an answer.

_LS_: (another wry smile) I did say that this would be difficult.

_Q_: What can you tell me about the Dark Side?

_LS_: (sobers) The Dark Side is just that: darkness.  It's the antithesis of the light in every way.  Where the Light Side heals and creates, the Dark Side damages and destroys.  But it's so much worse than that because of how the Force interacts with its users.  Anger, fear, aggression, and all of those types of negative emotions fuel the Dark Side; whereupon the Light Side is fed by calmness, clarity of thought, piety, and extreme control of one's self.  Those that use the Dark Side abhor calmness, clarity of thought, piety, and they do their best to never control themselves.

_Q_: With all that power at their command, it's a wonder that any Dark Side users can be stopped.

_LS_: Oh, they can be stopped.  It's not easy, but it can be done.

_Q_: How?

_LS_: With heart.  Determination.  Sheer will to see that the unjust are punished.  And the knowledge that they must be stopped at all costs!  Jedi are fully prepared to lay their lives down if that's what it takes to bring justice to this galaxy.

_Q_: That must take some strength of character not common in the galaxy.  To be ready to lay your life down for a complete stranger… I don't think that's too common.

_LS_: I disagree.  In my experience, people will always do the right thing if they have the conviction.  For example, Grand Admiral Pelion from the Empire.  He was the one to make peace overtures with the New Republic, at great personal risk, I might add, because he knew it was the right thing to do, regardless of politics.

I knew that we were straying off-topic, and while it was amazing background information and ideas, I wasn't about to waste the opportunity to talk with Master Skywalker about some of the more… trivial… issues that the common being looks for when dealing with somebody of Luke Skywalker's stature.

_Q_: If I may be permitted to switch topics, the decoration of your chamb- apartments, excuse me, is quite interesting.  I would've thought that someone who's been from one end of this galaxy to the other would have had the opportunity to pick up a lot of different merchandise.

_LS_: Yes, and I did have the opportunity to pick them up… I just never had the interest.  Actually, it could be quite counter-productive for a Jedi to do so.

_Q_: How so?

_LS_: Well, first is the piety that I mentioned before, which is a major factor in any Jedi's life.  We're not supposed to have any interest in acquiring vast amounts of material goods.  But it goes beyond that.  One of my master's teachings was that the details are everything.  If you can focus on the details and block out extraneous information, then you can get to the core of any issue.  And I've found that that lesson extends to everything in my life.  My family, my wife, my students, the New Republic; everything, and even my apartments are subject to that lesson.

_Q_: What do you mean?

_LS_: I find that we as a society are bombarded with too much information from too many sources.  Everything vying for a few precious moments of our time, and we can't focus on the details.  For example, you see that plant and pot over there in the corner?

It was easy to see, as it was the only floor decoration that I'd seen so far.

_LS_: That plant is the perfect example of what I'm trying to say.  Because there's nothing else in the room, all of your attention is focused onto that plant and pot.  The plant suddenly becomes a bit greener, the pot's earthenware takes on differing shades of brown, the hues of both spring to life.  And that's all because your mind has nothing else to focus on.  If I had many different knick-knacks from every corner of the galaxy, not only would I not have enough room to store them all, but also there would be no room for the _details _to come through.  It's funny that that was the hardest thing my wife had to adjust to when we were first married.  Mara just couldn't comprehend what I was thinking when I'd decorated the rooms, aside from the firm belief that I was nuts.  But when I explained it to her in those terms, not only did she understand but she's become a staunch supporter of that mindset.  (grins again) And it was the only way I'd let her redecorate the room.

          Despite the conviction of the words, I found myself grinning back at him.  For some reason, the thought of Master Skywalker and his wife going through the simple issues of living a married life was entertaining beyond all rational reason.

_Q_: Speaking of your wife, I would like to take this moment to apologize to you for angering her.  I know that-

_LS_: (waving me silent) Don't worry about it.  She's told me all about it and thinks that it's she who crossed the line.  We both knew ahead of time that this interview might be uncomfortable at times and that we might not enjoy parts of it.  And besides, she wasn't angry with you.  Just mildly annoyed.

          I could feel my jaw dropping.

_Q_: That was just mild annoyance?

          Master Skywalker nodded his head while I took a few moments to reconcile Mara Jade Skywalker's impassioned speech and outburst as "mild annoyance".

_Q_: If that was "mild annoyance" as you put it, I would hate to see anyone bear the full weight of her wrath.  Has anyone ever had to do that?

_LS_: (raises his hand) Right here.

For the second time in a row, I could feel my jaw drop.  My eyes must've grown as large as dinner plates and my voice failed me.  I knew my jaw was working up and down, but no sound was coming out.  Master Skywalker smiled as I took a few moments to settle my mind onto one question.  I was eventually able to croak out a coherent thought.

_Q_: You, Master?

_LS_: Oh, yes.  When we first met… she wanted me dead.  Had wanted me dead for almost five years, dreaming about the hundreds of ways she'd do it.  The fact that we were forced to rely on each other to escape a large and violent jungle did nothing to improve her feelings for me.  It took many adventures for the two of us to come to an understanding.  More adventures led to friendship.  Friendship became interest, and interest became love.  I won't try to say that it was easy, nor was it swift.  But it was so very much worth it.

_Q_: You said that everything in this room has a purpose or a reason, right?  What significance does that branch on the wall hold?  What's special about it?  The other items I can guess at, but that's a complete mystery.

_LS_: (voice soft, wistful) That?  That was my master's walking stick.  He was old when I was first told about him, and positively ancient by the time I'd returned to him to complete my training.  I'd crash-landed my X-wing almost on top of his little hut, in a backwards planet that wasn't even on most star charts.  Landing in a muddy bog, I had no idea what I was doing there or what I expected, aside from a great warrior.  Then this little, two-foot tall green alien hobbled right into my base camp and started making a complete nuisance of himself by taking my glowrod, food, tools, and anything else he could get his hands on.  (smiles suddenly) I don't think Artoo liked him very much and tried to hassle the little frog.  Getting everything sorted out, the alien invited me back to his hut where he promised to take me to Yoda, and if not that, then I'd leave that slimy mud hole.  Unfortunately, his hut was built for someone his size, not mine.  It wasn't until after I'd made a fool out of myself by slamming my head against the roof that I realized the little frog _was_ Yoda, the great warrior I was seeking.

_Q_: The frog was your master?

_LS_: Yes.  Of all the lessons I'd ever learned up until then, from Han (editor's note: Han Solo), any of the Alliance courses, to my Uncle Owen and the moisture farm… none of those lessons were as hard as the ones Yoda drilled into me.  And none of those teachers were ever as difficult as he was.  Yoda was a harsh taskmaster, constantly driving me to my limits and then beyond them.  Stressing me to my limits and then pushing me past them.  Of course, his method of teaching was a bit stricter than mine.  When I messed up, my master would crack my knuckles with that walking stick over and over until I got it right.  (shakes his head) However archaic his method was, it worked.  And he had over eight hundred years of teaching experience under his belt.

_Q_: Eight _hundred _years?  I thought you said he was an ancient who hobbled!

_LS_: (small laugh) Let's see how good _you_ look when you're nine hundred years old.  I do miss him, though.  If not for his advice and knowledge, then just for his presence.  He was a very harsh taskmaster, but he had a streak of mischief and a penchant for practical jokes, with a ready laugh.  He seemed to take fantastic delight in my first bumbling attempts at Force control, and always had a witty comment on hand.  (laughs) One example he used was to teach me that fear only controls you if you let it.  He wanted me to walk across a small tree branch that was high up a tree.  I balked and he asked, 'Waiting for an invitation, are you?' and then gave me a good shove with the Force to start me on my way.

_Q_: He said that to you?

_LS_: That was his favourite, though he did have others.  He taught me more in that short period than I would ever learn over the next four years.  Heck, I'm only now just grasping some of the reasons behind his teachings.  I find that I'm still learning, and in some cases re-learning, some of his most basic lessons to this very day.

_Q_: One last question, Master.  This has been the only interview you've ever granted.  Why did you grant this one and not all of the others?

_LS_: (long pause) I don't know, to be honest.  One of the most basic lessons every Jedi ever learns, the first lesson, in fact, is to stretch out with one's feelings.  Your other senses can deceive you, and you shouldn't trust them.  Trust in the Force to show you what your senses won't.  Not to rely on one the other, mind you.  Just to accept all information in and weigh it appropriately.  And to do that, you need to trust your feelings and instincts.  I imagine something similar in your profession.  The facts may say one thing, but you _know _that the truth is something else.  For Jedi, it's all that and more.  For us, our hunches and "feelings" could be subconscious messages of the Force.  (holds up a restraining hand) By that, I mean that every now and then, we get this overpowering and massive feeling that we must do this, or we must do that.  Occasionally that feeling doesn't pan out, but they do every now and then.  To answer your question, I don't know why I agreed to this.  I simply know that it was the _right_ choice to make.

_Q_: I can imagine those hunches leading to some interesting misadventures if the Jedi ever interprets them wrong.

_LS_: You'd better believe it.  My wife had the hardest time learning to trust those hunches.  Mara is the type of woman who tends to believe what she can see, hear, taste, touch, or smell.  I was trying to tell her to just trust the Force.  (shakes his head ruefully) That was a hard lesson to teach.  Ironically, she's managed to take that lesson and integrate it with her previous teachings to become one of the most observant and perceptive people I've ever known.  It's very hard to sneak a surprise in on her, as she's usually put the puzzle pieces together long before I even make my attempt.

Even now, as I sit in my shuttle and wait for the craft to lift off, I'm still finding my emotions regarding my interview with the Master are quite mixed.  Master Skywalker appears to be a walking contradiction.  He is one of the Rebellion's most famous hero's, but he walks and talks like any citizen of the New Republic.   His wife says that he bears the weight of an entire galaxy on his shoulders, but he doesn't show it.  His body language is relaxed and even casual, but in the depths of his eyes exists a fire that rivals the furnace in stars.  He is polite, courteous, and even humble, yet he has the power to do anything he really wanted to.  He has no outward display of attitude, insolence, or ego.  The most amazing thing is that his physical appears is rather ordinary in that he's of average height, average weight, and appears to have an average build.  It's as if he's showing the galaxy a living example of what the average person can do if he or she can focus their minds on the task.

I felt an odd sensation in my mind.  I turn to look out the small window and I see Master Skywalker and his wife standing on the stone platform, surrounded by every single child, apprentice, and Knight of the Jedi Order.  Master Skywalker raised his hand to bid me goodbye and I returned the gesture.  I found myself wishing that I didn't have to leave, that there was so much I could learn there.  _"Don't worry.  You'll be back soon enough… student" _I heard in my mind. I jerked as the words registered, the Master's voice echoing strangely in my brain as the shuttle lifted off of the stone platform. Pressing my face against the glass, I could see the Master smiling up at me.

It is this reporter's opinion that the Jedi Order, with Master Luke Skywalker at the head, will only bring order and stability to this turbulent galaxy.


End file.
